Take Me To Church
by Tessie Potter
Summary: Mi amante tiene humor Hace reír en los funerales Y sabe que todos lo desaprueban


Una carcajada resonó en la habitación y todos miraron mal al moreno que agachó la cara,avergonzado.

Harry y Draco se encontraba en el funeral de Petunia Dursley,Harry le había pedido que lo acompañara, grave error,el rubio se la había pasado diciendo estupideces haciendo reír al moreno como nunca.

por suerte,ya era hora de comer y Harry pensó que ya estaba salvado ,pero estaba muy equivocado.

Mientras comía tranquilamente sentía una mano desabrochando su cinturón y luego los botones para bajarle los pantalones hasta los tobillos.

—¿Qué haces?—Le preguntó Harry en un susurro y el rubio sonrío.

—Estoy demasiado aburrido y quiero divertirme—Dicho esto bajó su bóxer y tomó su miembro en su mano para empezar a subirla y bajarla lentamente.

Harry soltó un gemido que sólo Draco pudo escuchar,con cuidado,se metió debajo de la mesa.

cuando Harry sintió la cálida cavidad del rubio en su miembro golpeó con la rodilla la mesa y todos lo miraron raro.

—Un..ahh..una...ahh...araña—Dijo Harry gimiendo discretamente alargando la a.Con una última mirada,la gente regresó a sus asuntos.

Por debajo de la mesa Harry Potter su mano en la cabeza del rubio y enredó sus dedos en su cabello indicándole con ese gesto que siguiera.

El rubio y me bajaba con más rapidez y Harry apenas podía controlar todos los gemidos y palabrotas que querían salir de su boca.

Finalmente llegó al orgasmo con su mano tapando su boca para callar su grito,Draco tragó todo el semen de Harry y le dió un besito a la cabeza de su miembro.Harry cayó rendido en la silla y sintió como Draco subía a sus bóxers y pantalones,para subir a la mesa con cuidado.

Draco besó a Harry lentamente,dándole a probar de su propio semen.Cuando por fin fueron capaces de separarse el ex-gryffindor le sonrió.

—Eso fue increíble amor—Le dijo el ojiverde en el oído a Draco una vez que su respiración se normalizo—Prometo que te lo recompensaré cuando lleguemos a casa—Los ojos de Draco brillaron con interés.

El funeral terminó,Harry se despidió y le dio sus condolencias a Dudley,tomó a Draco de la muñeca y ambos se aparecieron directamente en su casa.Harry silenció la habitación y empujó a Draco al sofá.

Harry quitó lentamente su camisa,luego siguió con desabrochar su cinturón,quitó su pantalón y finalmente su ropa interior,dejando expuesta su polla totalmente dura.

Draco estaba totalmente duro gracias al sensual streptease que su novio realizó.

Harry se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo del rubio,lo tomó de la nuca y juntó sus labios en un beso hambriento y necesitado,mientras lo desnudaba,repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que cuando él se desnudó.

Se separaron y Draco dirigió su atención al cuello de Harry,lo mordisqueó,lamió y succionó,sin perderse ninguno de los jadeos y gemidos que Harry dejaba escapar.

Harry tomó en sus manos la polla dura de Draco y comenzó a subirla y bajarla,con la atenta mirada gris sobre él,juntó sus pollas y comenzó a masturbarlas juntas.

—Ohh por Merlín Harry ahhh—Gimió Draco uniendo su mano a la de Harry y aumentando el ritmo.

Cuando Harry sintió su pelotas tensarse,soltó sus pollas y apartó la mano de Draco,que dió un gruñido en protesta.

Harry tomó a Draco de las muñecas y ambos se aparecieron en su habitación.El azabache se recostó en la cama,apoyó la mejilla en la almohada y abrió sus nalgas,dejando al descubierto su rosada entrada,Draco casi se corrió al verla.

El rubio se inclinó y sin avisar,dió un lamenton a la entrada.

—Ahhh—Gimió Harry cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Draco cogió el lubricante de la mesita de noche y lubrico tres de sus dedos,introduciendolos cuidadosamente.

—Mghh—Se quejó Harry.

—Tranquilizate amor,te va a gustar—Le dijo Draco mientras dejaba besos en su espalda.

—Ahh,maas Draaco—Gimió Harry cuando el dolor desapareció—Más!

Draco introdujó el cuarto dedo,haciendo a Harry retorcerse bajo su toque.Draco sacó los dedos y el azabache intento protestar pero se quedó sin palabras cuando Draco alineó su polla con su agujero y comenzó a empujar.

—Ahgg!Mghh!—Jadeó Harry sintiendo el ardor del lubricante hace su trabajo.

—Mmm,Harry...estás...tan...apretado—Dijo Draco apretando la mandíbula.

—M-muevete—Pidió Harry entrecortadamente

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No te duele?—Preguntó el rubio con preocupación en su voz.

—S-si,pero te n-necesito—El ojigris comenzó a moverse lentamente.

—Oh dios mío Harry—jadeó Draco.

El dolor que Harry sentía por remplazado por un placer abrumador.

—Más rápido—Suplicó Harry.

Esas palabras fueron lo único que Draco necesito para comenzar a penetrar a Harry de una manera bestial,su pene entraba y salía manera rápida y profunda,acariciando las sensibles entrañas del azabache.

—¡Draco!—Decía Harry entre gritos contra la almohada—¡Oh Draco! ¡Más fuerte!

El rubio jaló los cabellos de Harry,haciendo que levantara la cabeza para que sus gemidos se hicieran audibles.

—Ahh Harry—Gimió Draco

Draco sacó su miembro de Harry y este gimió cuando la sensación de abandono inundó su cuerpo.

—Draco!—Exclamó Harry en tono de protesta.

—Tranquilo mi vida,estoy a punto de correrme y se que tú también,quiero ver tu cara mientras te corres—Ordenó Draco y Harry se dió la vuelta inmediatamente.

Draco volvió a introducir su polla en Harry y este gimió.

El rubio comenzó a penetrarlo de nuevo y cuando sintió que Harry estaba muy cerca,tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Harry se sintió demasiado cerca del borde y enterró sus uñas en la espalda del rubio dejando marcas con las que Draco debería lidiar después.

—Correte,córrete para mí amor.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Harry se corriera,soltó un grito gutural,cerró los ojos mientras múltiples colores pasaban por sus párpados,su semen manchó la mano de Draco y sus estómagos.

El interior de Harry apretó deliciosamente el pene de Draco quien se corrió en su interior con un gruñido,llenándolo de su semilla.

Draco se desplomó sobre Harry,la respiración de ambos era entrecortada.Draco se hizo a un lado y los tapó a ambos con las sábanas,el azabache recargó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio,Draco le dió un beso en la frente y Harry cerró los ojos lentamente.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto—Murmuró antes de caer rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
